Słuchaj, Alicja
by zielenna
Summary: Słuchaj, Alicja, mam problem. Mówili i mówią, a Alicja słuchała i słucha. Tylko risotto już nietknięte.


**Po raz kolejny czarodzieje po wojnie, ale przed epilogiem. Wspomniana śmierć i obrażenia fizyczne? Bitwa o Hogwart, ogólnie. **

* * *

W jednym z wielu podobnych do siebie przykurzonych londyńskich barów, przy odrapanym stoliku siedziała trójka względnie młodych ludzi o zmęczonych oczach. Kelnerka która podeszła do nich zebrać zamówienia, wyglądała na trochę starszą, a uważała się za zdecydowanie bardziej zmęczoną. Poprawiła kucyk, wyciągnęła długopis – niedługo trzeba będzie poprosić o nowy – i westchnęła, przytłoczona ciężarem problemów egzystencjalnych, które w tamtej chwili rozważała.

- No to czego sobie państwo życzą?

- Poprosimy trzy piwa – odezwała się dziewczyna (w myślach kelnerki: _panna_) siedząca najbliżej. Włosy przytrzymywała jej opaska z kokardką na czubku, a w ruchu jej umalowanych na jaskrawy róż warg było coś okropnie irytującego zmaltretowaną kelnerkę.

- Dwa piwa i colę – poprawiła ją ta ciemna, w wydekoltowanym podkoszulku i zarzuconej na niego skórzanej kurtce, która mimo niedbałości z którą pewnie została zarzucona, z jakiegoś głupiego powodu wyglądała perfekcyjnie. (_Ale brzuch widać__._)

- I frytki – dorzucił chłopak, chudy i wysoki jak tyczka, w białym podkoszulku. Brakowało mu połowy ręki. (_Pewnie jakiś zbir._)

- Podam za pięć minut – mruknęła kelnerka, dodając jeszcze w myślach: _co za nudni ludzie; zamówiłby kto risotto_.

...

Ta panna o irytująco poruszających się wargach i opasce z kokardką na czubku nazywała się Katie Bell. Lubiła nosić błyszczącą się, sztuczną biżuterię, balerinki z cienkiej skórzanej siatki i krótkie spódniczki. Nie ruszała się z domu bez dokładnego makijażu, a ubranie na pojutrze miała zaplanowane przedwczoraj. Słuchała muzyki uważanej ogólnie za tandetną, uwielbiała tańczyć do kompletnego chłamu. Z tych przyczyn, a także kilku innych, partnerzy ze szkoły dla aurorów nie patrzyli na nią nie inaczej, jak z uniesioną wysoko brwią. Nawet najpoprawniejszy Harry Potter, widząc ją, powiedział:

- Och. Katie?

Och. Katie? Czego tu szukasz, z torbą z butiku na ramieniu? Czy myślisz, że Śmierciożerców można załatwić puderniczką? Czemu jesteś tutaj, a nie na boisku od Quidditcha, przecież szło ci całkiem nieźle? Czy to ten – jak mu tam – mugolskie femme-coś-tam? Z izmem na końcu. Niezależność, tak? Bunt, Katie?

Katie na te pytania, zadawane jej i przez profesorów, i przez kolegów, i przez koleżanki wzruszała ramionami, dmuchając balona ze słodkiej gumy. A Alicji mówiła, że po prostu nie chce się już bać. I skopać tyłek każdemu, kto kupuje takie badziewia, jak przeklęte naszyjniki.

...

Ta ciemna, niedbale perfekcyjna, nazywała się Angelina Johnson. Najwolniejszy z wolnych strzelców, miłośniczka niezależności, singielka z powołania. Piła więcej, śpiewała głośniej, tańczyła kankana kiedy grali walca, szła boso po ulicy, jeśli miała taką fantazję. Wymyślała najbardziej krzywdzące przezwiska przełożonym z Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów, w którym zatrudniła się któregoś pięknego dnia, kiedy jeszcze miała nadzieję, że praca w nim faktycznie ma coś wspólnego z grami i sportami. Nie miała. Ilość papierów Angelina wynagradzała sobie ochrypłym śmiechem. Miała w nosie ludzi i ich uczucia. Nie cierpiała porcelany. Nie umiała rozbijać jajek, żeby nie zrobić z nich brei.

Przez efekt motyla albo inną bzdurę, miała zostać matką dziecka najbardziej kruchego człowieka na świecie. Zawsze wyglądał jakby miał się rozpłakać, dużo milczał, słuchał smętnej muzyki przez mugolskie radio, chciał być chmurą i pił za dużo mleka. Miał głos jak zgaszone światełko. I był bardzo, bardzo porcelanowy.

Angelina starała się dużo kiwać głową, kłaść dłonie na ramieniu, reagować na wszystkie oderwane od wątków uwagi. A Alicji mówiła, że chciałaby się w nim zakochać, naprawdę, ale chyba nie wie jak.

...

Ta tyka co jej brakowało ręki, nazywała się Olivier Wood. Klątwa razem z kończyną wyrwała mu spełnienie marzeń, ale Wood nie narzekał. Żył, oddychał, znalazł jakąś pracę na boku, to się liczyło. W Esach i Floresach nikt nie oczekiwał od niego szybkiego łapania piłek, czasem coś go gryzło, ale to dało się znieść. Kiedy nie było klientów, a właściciel przysnął, Wood siadywał w kraciastym fotelu i czytał coś, co akurat mu wpadło w ręce – rękę. A to biografię Chłopca, Który Przeżył, a to analizę działania Gwardii Dumbledore'a – na tego typu rzeczy łatwo było ostatnio trafić. Czasem wpadł ktoś znajomy, zahaczył wzrokiem o pustkę w okolicach prawego rękawa i bardzo zobowiązany wdawał się w przyjemną o niczym konkretnym. Wspominało się dawne czasy, z dokładnym pominięciem meczy Quidditcha.

Codziennie wracając z pracy, Wood mijał sklep ze sprzętem miotlarskim, do którego mniej więcej od połowy lipca zaczynały się przyklejać nastoletnie nosy. Jego wzrok pozostawał tam ciągle, między lśniącymi trzonkami, giętkimi witkami, błyszczącymi klamerkami… W Mungu mówili, że prowadzone są badania nad protezami. Mogą być gotowe już za kilka lat.

Wood nie narzekał, naprawdę. A Alicji mówił, że czuje się trochę martwo, o tak, jakby tylko funkcjonował, kora i brak pnia.

...

Ta czwarta, co nie siedziała z nimi, a była, nazywała się Alicja Spinnet. Miała osiemnaście lat, różowe, okrągłe policzki, oczy idealistki i ciepły śmiech. Chodziła w zapinanych sweterkach, nawet w soboty i niedziele, co Katie jej zawsze trochę wytykała, piła herbatę kilka razy dziennie, czego Angelina nie mogła zrozumieć, podkochiwała się w Cedriku Diggorym całkiem na poważnie, czego jakoś nigdy nie wybaczył jej Wood. Poza tym, pisała pamiętnik w grubym brulionie z okładką w rumianki, słuchała Edith Piaf z zamkniętymi oczami, kołysząc się trochę w przód, trochę na bok, i nie miała ani jednej pary trampek. Cała drużyna Quidditcha – stary skład – chodziła z Alicją na spacer od czasu do czasu, opowiadał co na sercu im leżało, a ona kiwała z przejęciem głową i przejmowała się wszystkim, co rozmówca mówił, czy chodziło o uszczypliwe uwagi profesora Snape'a na temat łamania zasad dotyczących mundurków, czy o to, że nikt nic nie rozumie a ludzie to w ogóle są jacyś przewrażliwieni, czy o to, że Ślizgoni grają bardzo nie fair.

A potem Alicja umarła. Zasłaniała chyba kogoś z młodszych klas, a może próbowała rzucić się sama na pięciu Śmierciożerców, nie wiedzieli. Chodziło o to, że jej nie było.

Chciałaś mieć dom z rabatą tulipanów w ogrodzie, mówiła z wyrzutem Katie. Przecież miałaś zostać pierwszą dobrą nauczycielką Historii Magii, co z tym się stało, pytała Angelina. Obiecałaś, że przyjdziesz kiedyś na mój mecz, dodawał Wood. A Alicji słuchała.

...

Trójka nudnych ludzi unosi szklanki, stuka się nimi z jakimś uniesieniem, trochę nie na miejscu w barze.

- Za Alicję – mówi tyka.

- Za Alicję – powtarzają panna i ciemna.

Po jakimś czasie, tyka przemawia znów, z plamą z keczupu na brodzie i frytką w ustach:

- A wiecie, ona zamówiłaby to risotto.

Uśmiechają się.

* * *

**No, to tak. Recenzje nadal mile widziane, chyba powinnam to częściej powtarzać.**

**Femme-coś tam z izmem na końcu nie wynika z przypisywanej przeze mnie czarodziejom ignorancji, po prostu nie uznałam za prawdopodobne, żeby znali taki termin. Zaawansowane mugoloznawstwo. **

**Angelina tutaj jest po 'Przypadkiem'. Jak tamto kończyło się w listopadzie, grudniu, to tutaj mamy późny luty, bym powiedziała. **

**Alicja jest tu trochę Mary-Sue, ale tak ją pamiętają jej przyjaciele.**

**Kelnerka to tylko kelnerka, nie każda-kelnerka. Tak jakby coś.**


End file.
